homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
092116 - Daddy
CONTENT WARNING: IMPLIED FUTURE NON-CONSENSUAL STUFF ---- 10:42 LL: Rita, it is your 13th birthday by human reckoning, and sixth sweep by troll reckoning. Your mom, Lucy, has gotten permission to move you from the Orphanage to the Palace, with your dad. Everyone is still up in arms about Dain vanishing a few weeks ago, and now you're leaving too. 10:44 GA: Rita is sad to leave all of her adoptive siblings, but she's excited to go to the Palace! She feels she is better suited to such a big fancy place. She's already thinking of what to write in her letters back to her adoptive family. She's... a bit worried about how her status as a half troll will go down. But she will power through! 10:45 GA: (Also she misses Dain :( ) 10:45 GA: Has she met her dad before? 10:46 LL: Once, when you were three sweeps. He gave you a gift, an expensive looking necklace with a large cerulean gem. 10:47 GA: Well, she's certainly optimistic. Rita's heard about what he's done, but... he gave her such a nice gift! Maybe he's a good guy. 10:48 LL: You know he gave a bunch of presents to Dain when he left. And Lucy seems super excited to have you going to the palace. The Autocrat sent a Limo to pick you two up. 10:49 GA: Lucy's excitement only fuels Rita's further! She gets in the limo with glee. 10:50 LL: The two of you glide along the roads, heading for the palace. The Limo goes around to a back garage. Your father is waiting outside, all smiles, as it pulls up. 10:51 GA: RITA IS ALSO ALL SMILES. She bursts out of the limo door, suitcases in hand. (She's totally rockin' the necklace and a coordinated outift to go with it.) "Daddy!" 10:53 LL: "Riitta!" He says, wrapping his arms around her and kissing his forehead. "I'm so happy you can finally live here with me, darling. How was the drive?" 10:54 GA: "Oh, it took so LONG! I'm so glad to see you, finally, after all this time!!! Am I as DISTINGUISHED and DAZZLING as you'd hoped?" She does a hair flip, 'casually' showing off the necklace. 10:55 LL: "You are everything I ever wanted and more. Come on, let me show you your room." He glances back at Lucy. "Are we still on for tonight?" She nods. "Go have fun with your father, dear. I have some errands to run." 10:57 GA: "Byyyyyyeeeeeee Lucy!! Good luck with your errands!" She waves, then turns back to her dad. "My roooom! My OWN room! Oh, I have to take SO many pictures. This is DELIGHTFUL! Am I going to have a MAID?" 10:58 LL: "You'll be sharing one, with your half-sister, Heftka. Once you've learned the ropes of the palace, you'll get your own." He kisses your forehead. 10:59 GA: "HALF SISTER. EEEEEEEEEE. Thank you so, so, SO much, Daddy! Eeeeee!!!!" 11:00 LL: He grins, his cheeks flushing blue. "So you like calling me Daddy, huh?" 11:00 LL: "You're not the only one." 11:01 GA: "Aha." Her grin says 'excitement', but her eyebrows say 'what'. "...Because you have other children?" 11:04 LL: "Sure." He chuckles. "Oh, your room is this way." He leads you down a side hallway, to a pair of double doors. "Go ahead, open it." 11:05 GA: Rita follows him like a puppydog. "Eeeee! Okay!!!" She pushes the doors open, filled to the brim with excitement. 11:07 LL: The room is the same size as the dorm you shared with 5 other girls in the Orphanage, but it only has one large bed. The whole thing is decked out in Cerulean and gold, and you have huge windows that overlook a garden, and a closet full of cerulean dresses. 11:08 GA: Rita gasps. "...This is the second greatest thing I've ever seen in my life." 11:09 LL: "What's the First?" He asks curiously. 11:10 GA: "Naturally, myself in the mirror this morning." She gives him two fingerguns and a wink. "Nothing can beat that!" 11:11 LL: Nyarla nods. "Nothing indeed." He leans down and kisses you, and not the way a father kisses his daughter. 11:13 GA: The excitement drains from her entire body. She backs away, into the room. "Whoa, um, " She laughs nervously. "Hahah. Is that a uh, is that not weird for trolls, maybe? Do trolls all kiss each other like that...?" 11:15 LL: "Only ones who are interested in pailing. Didn't your mother tell you about trolls, or why I brought you here?" 11:17 GA: "Hahah. Ah. Um. S-she told me a bit. H-hah. U-um." She backs away a few more steps. "Oookay, making it a bit weird, D- er, um, yeah. Okay. Back in where I'm from, we call the police when that happens." 11:18 LL: "This is Alternia, and the Palace. I am the police. Well, I'll give you a few hours to settle in. Give you some time to get comfortable. Your tutor will be here in the morning, so I expect you to study well." 11:19 GA: "U-um. Y-yeah. Uh. G-great? Soooo... excited." She looks slightly scared. "I'll... study real well." 11:20 LL: "Good. I look forward to having you as a concubine." He turns, and heads for the door. 11:21 GA: "Actually no??? No. No, that's not happening. Not at all." 11:21 GA: "I'm thirteen? What the heck?? Is wrong with you???" 11:21 LL: He laughs. "Like you have a choice." He shuts the door behind him, and you hear it lock. 11:23 GA: "Nonononono. No. Nonono. Oh my god. O-oh my god." She takes out her phone and texts Lucy. "Dad just. Kissed me. Said I'm his concubine. Please get me out of here??? I'm scared, Lucy" 11:25 LL: Lucy texts you back. "It's fine, it's just how things are. Don't worry. Just lay very still and call him daddy, he'll do all the work and it'll be over in a flash. The only one he likes to torture is the Empress." 11:26 GA: Rita drops her phone. She runs to the windows. Are they locked? 11:26 GA: She's barely holding back tears. 11:27 LL: Yeah, the windows are locked. 11:27 LL: They don't even open. 11:29 GA: Rita leans against the window, and slides to the ground. She holds her knees to her chest as tightly as she can and starts sobbing. "N-no no no no no no no no no..." Category:Rita Category:Autocrat